Question: Simplify the following expression: $x = \dfrac{-2}{7a} + \dfrac{-10}{7a}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $x = \dfrac{-2 - 10}{7a}$ Combine like terms: $x = \dfrac{-12}{7a}$